


Never Going Back

by KittiePhanatic



Series: Inspired Works and Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves is a chauvenistic bigot, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiePhanatic/pseuds/KittiePhanatic
Summary: A one-shot of Diego and Klaus at age thirteen.  Diego finds Klaus crying and traumatized in his bedroom, and he gets Klaus to open up about his special training.  Now Diego has to apply every ounce of restraint to keep from killing Sir Reginald Hargreeves.Inspired by this user's fanart here:  https://just-themys-fanarts.tumblr.com/image/186818910945





	Never Going Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_Themys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Themys/gifts).

> Greetings! I was inspired by this beautiful piece of artwork by the gifted user to write a fanfic based on it: https://just-themys-fanarts.tumblr.com/image/186818910945
> 
> Just-themys included the caption with their work: 
> 
> "An anon suggested Diego comforting Klaus after he came back from the mausoleum, and I went overboard with it. I like to imagine that before that, Diego was kinda like Luther, justifying his father’s abuse, not seeing it as much, defining himself through his powers only, which justified all that Reginald put them through. But then he saw Klaus so scared and crying and traumatized and he pushed him until he told him what happened and it turned his mind and started the rage he felt against Reginald. He started to see everything in a different light, and started to get bitter and angry."
> 
> So, I hope you all like this!

_ Fuck, _ Diego Hargreeves thought to himself after his brother Luther's gargantuan-sized foot had sent him flying across the courtyard yet again.

"Number One has won this competition," Sir Reginald announced, as he approached Luther. Luther beamed back at his father for the recognition of Luther winning the sparring training.

Diego straggled to get back up, and he limped toward them both.

"Now, wash up, children!" Sir Reginald ordered. "Suppertime will be in five minutes!"

Luther was "gracious" to let Diego use the bathroom first (Diego figured it was so that Luther could spend time flirting with Allison), and Diego washed his hands. As he walked back to his bedroom to await Mom's ringing of the mealtime bell, sure enough, he saw Allison's bedroom door shut. "Okay, Luther," Diego called through the door.

"Shit!" Diego heard Luther say as he sauntered off, grinning. _ They should know by now that we’re all onto their bullshit, _ Diego thought to himself as he back-flopped onto his bed. He and Klaus had just talked about it the other day. _ Well, it’s not like we’re raised like a normal family, anyway, _ Klaus had said. Of all siblings, Klaus should be the least likely to be defensive of Luther, since Luther always treated Klaus like crap. But Klaus was always quick to forgive. But at least Klaus didn’t have to deal with their Number One; he had been at his special training all afternoon. Diego had no idea what this "special training" entailed, but anything not having to do with Luther had to be better.

If only their dad gave Diego the same amount of attention as he did to Luther. If only their dad could see how hard Diego had been training to be worthy of stated attention. If only---

Diego's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell. He quickly jumped up and followed his siblings running down the stairs. As the phonograph played a record of someone advising what to do in a forest fire, Diego and the other siblings stood at attention around the dining table and watched their father approach its head.

"Sit," their father ordered as he did so himself.

Diego looked at the empty seat across him. _ Where’s Klaus? _ He wanted to ask. But no talking during mealtimes.

Diego noted the empty seat to his right. The last time someone talked during a mealtime turned out to be the last time anyone would ever see that someone again. As arrogant as that son-of-a-bitch was, Diego missed Number Five. In many ways, Five had been similar to Luther, but the difference was that Five _ believed _ he was better than everyone else and wasn’t trying to impress Dad. That, plus Five knew his limits: Diego had often helped Five with his knife technique (which made Five's left-handedness a huge bonus). Klaus was left-handed, too.

_ Where’s Klaus? _

Diego didn’t care to make eye contact with Vanya, who was now to his right at the foot of the table. Truth be told, Diego resented Vanya for being normal. She would probably go to college and have a career like anyone else, while Diego was only known for his ability to change the trajectory of anything he threw.

Sometimes he wished he could stab Luther. _ Not _ kill him, but enough for it to hurt. He sometimes felt guilty for thinking such things… only sometimes. But Diego certainly would not engage in any eye contact with his "Number One" brother to his left.

Ben, of course, had his nose in another book: _ A Separate Peace. _ Klaus had told Diego that the two main characters in the story reminded him of Diego and Luther. (Ben had also told Klaus that there was also a mentally-ill war veteran character who had reminded him of Klaus. The character was nicknamed "Leper." Nice, Ben.) He made a mental note to ask Ben if he could borrow the book when Ben was done.

So, Diego stared at the seat across from him, which remained empty throughout supper.

"Number Two, you may help Grace in the kitchen," Sir Reginald said as he placed his napkin over his empty plate. "The rest of you are dismissed!"

As the others scrambled up the stairs, Diego looked at his father. "Where’s Number Four?" While addressing their father, Diego had long since given up referring to himself or his siblings by the names that Mom had given them a few years back. Ironically, the one who did not keep his given name was now the one missing. 

Sir Reginald pushed back his chair and stood up. "He’s at his special training. I am about to go retrieve him." He turned to Grace, who stood behind him. "You may fix Number Four whatever he wishes to eat. We should return in a few minutes."

Diego eagerly cleared the table and began washing the dishes so that Mom could fix what she and Diego already knew Klaus would want: waffles. Indeed, within a few minutes, Sir Reginald poked his head back in the kitchen. "Number Four is in his bedroom."

Grace placed the plate of waffles on the tray with a glass of orange juice. She handed the tray to Diego. "Diego, dear, would you please take this up to Klaus, and I’ll take over here."

"Sure," Diego smiled at his mother. He walked up the stairs past Sir Reginald's office, where inside he was writing in his red hardcover journal. Obviously, this time it would be about Klaus. Diego hated that their father had deemed Klaus his greatest disappointment, but at least Diego wasn’t. 

As Diego approached Klaus' bedroom door, he heard sobbing. _ What the hell? _ He thought. Without bothering to knock, he swiftly opened the door. "Klaus?" Diego called out to his brother, crumpled to the floor in the middle of the room, trembling with his hands over his ears.

Diego quickly set the tray on the desk and shut the door; then he knelt down in front of his brother. He noted that Klaus had scratches on his elbows and knees. "Hey, Klaus," Diego gently placed his hands on Klaus'. Klaus flinched, and Diego jumped back.

Keeping his fingers gnarled to his ears, Klaus opened his watery bloodshot eyes. "D?"

Diego nodded, as he slowly raised his hands and successfully removed Klaus' hands from his ears. "Yes, brother," he tried to sound a lot stronger than he felt at the moment as he held his brother’s trembling hands.

Klaus lunged forward and buried his head in Diego's chest, sobbing. Diego reluctantly wrapped his arms around his brother and said nothing for a few minutes.

As the sobbing and shaking gradually decreased, Klaus remained still. Diego hoped that Klaus hadn’t fallen asleep while sitting upright together. However, Klaus soon pulled away. "I’m sorry," he murmured, looking at the floor.

"Why are you sorry?" Diego changed into a criss-cross sitting position as Klaus brought his knees to his chest.

"It’s a weakness," Klaus' voice quivered, his gaze remaining downward. "Crying is a weakness. Fear is a weakness. I have both. That’s what Dad says. He’s right."

Diego was heartbroken at Klaus' mournful expression, his big green eyes lacking their usual vitality. "Klaus, you’re not weak---"

"_ Yes, I am! _" Klaus' eyes darted up to face Diego. "I’ve failed this training every time because of this!"

Diego wanted to object; but then again, he had no idea what this training involved. Perhaps it was something that Diego himself or any of the siblings could have handled. In Diego's case, so long as it didn’t involve needles nor solitary confinement with Luther.

Diego looked at his brother as Klaus began trembling again. Diego scooted over next to his "little" brother and embraced him. As Klaus again heaved sobs, Diego ran his fingers through Klaus' mop of dark curls.

"Damn it," Klaus jerked away after a minute and ran the back of his hand over his teary eyes. "It’s just like he said! I’m weak!"

Diego took a deep breath. He needed to know the details of this training. Maybe he could train Klaus himself and help Klaus with whatever his fear was. "Klaus, you never even said anything about your training. What does Dad have you do?"

Klaus stared blankly ahead. "You know that cemetery a couple of blocks away?"

"Uh, yeah." Diego assumed that Klaus would next tell him that their Dad forced Klaus to conjure the people buried there. He could see Klaus being scared by that. Diego would have probably thought it was cool.

"And that huge mausoleum in the center of it?"

Diego nodded. Even more ghosts. Not cool for Klaus.

A single tear rolled down Klaus' face as he sighed and gave the answer Diego had not expected.

"Dad locks me in there with the corpses. He keeps me in there for hours. A couple of times he’s kept me there overnight.

Diego stared blankly at his brother, trying to comprehend what Klaus was saying. "_ What? _" He managed to spit out.

Klaus nodded as he started trembling more. Diego carefully placed his arm around Klaus' shoulders. "There are all sorts of mutilated bodies in there," Klaus quivered as he lay his head on Diego's shoulder. "And the ghosts look like they did when they died, regardless of if they were burned or torn apart."

"Shit," Diego muttered as he gave his brother’s shoulder a squeeze.

"He said fear was my weakness," Klaus sobbed. "And I’m the Umbrella Academy's weakest link."

Diego tightened his grip on Klaus. "No, you are _ not! _"

"Yes, I am."

Diego then thought of something. "Wait. I remember that your training started when we were eight." Diego recalled the day in which Klaus was subsequently in a foul mood, so to cheer Klaus up he had told Klaus that licking a nine-volt battery would give him pubes; Diego hadn’t thought that Klaus would take him seriously and wind up in the infirmary. Diego then pulled back and scooted in front of Klaus, facing his brother’s tear-filled eyes. "This started _ then? _"

Klaus swallowed and nodded.

Diego's eyes widened. He saw red. This had been going on for five years. Klaus had been tortured for five years. What sort of animal would do that to a child.

Klaus' big green eyes also widened as he jerked back. "I know. I failed. I couldn’t handle it."

Diego looked heartbreakingly at his brother trembling before him. Klaus had been tortured for five years _ and _ he thought this was all his own fault. "No, Klaus," Diego looked directly into his brother’s watery eyes. He then said what he never before could have predicted. "It’s not your fault; it’s Dad's."

Klaus' lower lip trembled. Angrily, Diego pulled Klaus in a strong embrace as Klaus buried his head in Diego's shoulder, sobbing once again. Diego was angry with himself for never having known about this, as well as for never having asked Klaus about the source of his nightmares. Their dad did say that fear was a weakness. Diego feared nothing (besides needles) because that was how he was raised. How they all were raised. Except Vanya, of course. However, Ben was also usually there for Klaus following a nightmare so Diego had figured, why bother. However, Ben wasn’t in the room. Diego was the one holding his disheveled brother. And for the first time in his life, Diego wanted nothing to be like Sir Reginald Hargreeves. 

"I’ll kill him," Diego's brows furrowed as he stroked his brother’s curls. "And you’ll never go back there." He squeezed Klaus' shoulder with his other hand. "I promise you, Klaus." He held Klaus as Klaus continued sobbing. He comforted Klaus, angry with himself for always having wanted to impress such a monster as Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Never again. 

Gradually Klaus' cries subsided and his breathing slowed as he slumped in Diego's embrace.

"Klaus?" Diego whispered. No response. He lightly tapped the back of Klaus' head. "Hey. Klaus," he said gently. 

"Huh?" Klaus slurred as he broke away. "I fell asleep. I’m sorry."

Diego smiled at his brother. "It’s okay. But we need to get you out of that uniform and in your pajamas."

Diego first treated Klaus' scratches as Klaus ate his waffles. When Klaus was done eating, Diego helped him change. After covering Klaus up Diego said, "Leave some room. I’ll be right back."

Diego changed into his own pajamas. He grabbed his pillow from the bed and, of course, his knife harness; after applying the latter he left his bedroom, nearly colliding with Sir Reginald out in the hallway.

"Number Two!" Sir Reginald glared through his monocle at Diego. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"My name is Diego," he bitterly reminded his guardian. "I am spending the night with your Number Four --- my brother, Klaus --- after the literal hell you just put him through!"

"Like I’ve explained to Number Six in the past, you children all have your own bedrooms, and it is inappropriate for you children to be sleeping together."

"Oh, my God, Dad!" Diego exclaimed. "It’s not like _ that. _ Jesus, he’s my _ brother! _"

"Language, Number Two!" Sir Reginald bellowed. "And that’s exactly the context in which I had meant with this command. You children are too old to require babysitting, and Number Four must care for himself."

Diego's eyes narrowed at Sir Reginald. "No. Tonight _ I _will take care of him. Just like I always should have done. How would your Number One feel about you if he knew you started locking our brother in a cage with dead bodies starting as young as eight years old?!"

Sir Reginald stared at his Number Two. "Do as you wish," the elder waved his hand and began walking away.

"No!" Diego jumped in front of Sir Reginald, hand on his harness. "I will _ not _ let you make him go back there."

"You may calm yourself down, Number Two. I have no further intention of executing such training procedures for Number Four."

Diego looked at Sir Reginald in disbelief. "Why?"

"Number Four has come of an age where it is evident he will never transform into the warrior that all of you have been trained to become," Sir Reginald said coldly. "Number Four seems to prefer representing the gender opposite of that of his birth, and it is rather humiliating watching Number Three, a girl, fight better than he."

_ So, not only a heartless dictator, _ Diego thought. _ You’re also a homophobic chauvinist. _

"What’s more," Sir Reginald continued, "I am aware that Number Four is pumping himself full of poison. The final two training sessions were complete failures, and he no longer registers brain activity in his sleep. I am unable to stop Number Four from poisoning himself, so it is pointless to continue such training. So, is your interrogation of me complete? If so, go be with my greatest disappointment."

Diego now wanted to stab his fa--- Sir Reginald Hargreeves, that was. He wanted to stab the monster who put Klaus through hell only to belittle him. But then Diego would go to prison. He had just heard on the news that a local boy Diego's age just got sentenced to twelve years in prison for bludgeoning his father with a hammer. Diego had wondered whether the boy's dad had ever hurt him, too.

Instead, he sighed and walked toward Klaus' bedroom door, hoping that Klaus had fallen back asleep and hadn’t heard the conversation. To Diego's dismay, Klaus' back was turned as his shoulders heaved and he sobbed again.

Diego sat on the bed next to Klaus and rubbed his brother’s back in circular motion. "I’m sorry, Klaus," he said quietly. "I was hoping you were asleep."

Klaus kept his head facing the window. "I couldn’t sleep by myself. No wonder I’m an embarrassment."

"No!" Diego exclaimed, making Klaus flinch. Diego hated scaring his brother. He gave Klaus an extra pat on the back. "Do not listen to him."

"He hates me," Klaus voice quivered. "He hates me for who I am."

Diego nodded. "You mean that you’re gay?"

Klaus wiped his eyes and turned to face Diego. "Pansexual, actually."

"What does that mean?" Diego inquired about a word new to him.

"It means that I love someone regardless of gender, or if they don’t identify as being strictly one gender; in other words, non-binary."

Diego nodded. He could see where that made sense about Klaus. Christ, he just used _ Klaus _ and _ sense _ in the same sentence. Then he thought of something else. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Um," Diego tried to think of how to word this. "D-d-do you…" _ Damn stutter. _ "How do you identify yourself?" That sounded better than how he originally planned to ask it; sometimes the speech impediment Diego despised did work to his advantage. 

"I consider myself non-binary." Klaus then smiled at his brother. "Thank you for asking me."

Diego beamed back at him. "I’m not Sir Reginald Hargreeves. I want to accept who you are. I just needed to make sure I knew who you are." Diego thought of one more thing. "So, do you prefer being called 'he,' or 'they'?"

"'He' is fine. Nothing else has changed."

Nothing other than that Klaus would never go back to that mausoleum, and Diego had newfound admiration for his little brother. He repeatedly stroked Klaus' mop of curls as Klaus drifted off to sleep.


End file.
